Fragmentos del Destino
by Mitsuki-Wing
Summary: "Y el tiempo se detuvo aquel día... El día que soñé el cielo contigo..." OneShot!


Hola! Soy Mitsuki-Wing, y este es el segundo fic que subo en esta página! Aunque, es el primer fic que hago sobre Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle! Así que soy un tanto nueva en esto! Y, aunque tan solo es un one-shot, realmente espero que les guste, así que espero que nos den una oportunidad a mí y a mi historia!^^

Muxas gracias por pasarse a leer!

Disfruten!^^

**..**

FRAGMENTOS DEL DESTINO

Cierro los ojos. Sueño. Te veo. Extiendes tus alas, sonríes, alzas el vuelo, y te alejas irremediablemente de mí.

Abro los ojos. Despierto. Te veo. Has perdido tus alas, sigues a mi lado. Entonces, ¿por qué se siente como si aún estuvieras lejos de mí?

Ya no sonríes. No como antes. Me miras y no me ves. Te miro y ya no veo a la chica que fuiste una vez.

Has perdido tus alas. Todas las plumas se esparcen por el mundo, volando al son del viento.

Sin que tú me lo pidas, las voy a recuperar. Voy a recuperar todas esas plumas, todos esos recuerdos, aún si mi presencia ya no existe en ellos.

Me miro en un espejo. No veo reflejado el chico de antaño que era.

Te miras en un espejo. No veo reflejada la chica de antaño que conocí.

Demasiadas cosas han cambiado. ¿Por qué tuvieron que ser para mal? ¿Por qué te alejas de mí sin mirar atrás? ¿Por qué… ya no pronuncias mi nombre?

Mis ojos no derraman lágrimas, porque, aún si no sabes quién soy, o más bien quién fui para ti, te preocuparás, y no sonreirás, aún si esa sonrisa no va dirigida a mí.

Lloro por dentro cada vez que te miro y me miras y por tu mente no pasan los mismos recuerdos que pasan por la mía.

Dirijo mi vista a atrás, y veo a una niña pequeña corriendo, sonriente, su mano agarrando la mía, a mi yo de antaño, a mi yo de mis recuerdos, mientras nos perdemos por callejuelas de recuerdos jugando a juegos infantiles que ya ni siquiera yo recuerdo.

La enorme tristeza que me invadió cuando cerraste tus ojos y tu calidez te abandonaba. Gritaba tu nombre y no me oías. Frustración y desesperación se apoderaron de mí. ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer?

La lluvia me empapa. A ti también. La diferencia es que tú no lo sientes. No sientes nada. Estás igual de fría que la lluvia.

Ruego por ti, me pongo de rodillas pidiendo tu salvación.

Tal vez lloraba, pero, bien podría ser la lluvia resbalando por mi rostro angustiado.

Se me da una oportunidad, siempre y cuando dé algo del mismo valor.

Cualquier cosa… Daría cualquier cosa por ti. ¡Todo! Con tal de volver a sentir tu cuerpo cálido, volver a ver tus ojos, volver a ver tu sonrisa.

No tengo nada que ofrecer. No hay nada en este mundo que me importe más que tú.

He ahí el precio. Tus recuerdos se perdieron, tus plumas se esparcieron, tus alas se desvanecieron. Aún si recupero todas esas plumas, para que vuelvan tus recuerdos, alzarás el vuelo, pero, esta vez, dejándome a mí atrás.

Ya no me sonreirás y me agarraras de la mano para correr juntos. Correrás sola, mientras yo veo cómo te alejas, impotente de no poder seguirte.

Recuperarás todos tus recuerdos, pero, en todos en los que yo aparezca, seré borrado de forma tan simple como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, siempre a tu lado.

Duele, duele mucho, el saber que no me volverás a ver con los mismos ojos, el saber que no me volverás a sonreír con la misma sonrisa, el saber que ya no sabrás quién soy, quién fui, el saber que no seré nada más que alguien desconocido para ti que arriesgaría su vida para salvarte a ti.

Pero, el dolor es mucho mayor si no vuelvo a verte sonreír, mucho más doloroso.

Acepto. Por un momento, siento felicidad. Ella se salvará.

Viajaré sin rumbo, sin parar, en busca de aquello que has perdido. Y lo encontraré, estate segura de eso. Hasta que no haga esto que me he propuesto, no pereceré. No, no lo haré hasta que hayas recuperado todas tus plumas.

Cierro los ojos. Me veo envuelto por una luz que me ciega. Despierto en otro mundo. Tú estás entre mis brazos.

Sonrío débilmente al ver que no haré solo este viaje. De hacerlo solo, solo nosotros dos, creo que no sería capaz de soportarlo.

Una pluma aparece como por arte de magia frente a mí. Te la devuelvo. No abres tus ojos, pero, recuperas parte de tu calidez. Te estrecho entre mis brazos más fuertemente.

Busco sin descanso tus plumas. Las consigo. Te las doy.

Por fin, abres los ojos.

Te miro. Sonrío.

Me miras. "¿Quién eres?" susurran tus labios mientras me miras con confusión.

Estás bien. Has abierto los ojos. Estás viva. Entonces, ¿por qué siento como si algo dentro de mí hubiera muerto?

Quiero llorar. No lo hago. Esbozo una débil sonrisa, intentando hacer que entiendas la situación.

Luego, con paso lento, me alejo de ahí, salgo de ahí. ¡Necesito salir de ahí!

Salgo fuera. Está lloviendo. No me importa. Lloro en silencio mientras mis lágrimas se confunden con las gotas de la lluvia.

Antes, llovía y te tenía fría e inerte entre mis brazos.

Ahora, llueve y vuelves estar cálida, pero no entre mis brazos.

Sí, definitivamente, no sería capaz de hacer este viaje solo. Pero, tengo esos tres amigos que me acompañan y me ayudan en mi propósito. Siento como si la carga que llevo sobre mis hombros fuera un poco menos pesada.

Sin embargo, no me arrepiento del precio que pagué por salvarte. No, aún si me olvidas, tú sigues viva tanto ahora como en mis recuerdos, aunque yo haya muerto en los tuyos, y ahora no sea más que un desconocido que arriesga su vida por ti, en nombre de la persona más importante para él.

Según avance el viaje, según voy recuperando tus plumas, veo que vas cambiando, volviendo a ser la misma de antes, pero, hay demasiados cambios. Me miras con ojos amables, como con todo el mundo, sin hacer distinción. Ya no me miras al yo de nuestro olvidado pasado, sino al yo que acabas de conocer.

Sonrío frente a ti, a pesar de que lo que quiero es gritar por perderte en parte.

Me viene a la mente el recuerdo de que me ibas a decir algo, y ese "Te lo diré la próxima vez" se ve tan lejano. No habrá una próxima vez. Esas palabras no serán dichas ni escuchadas.

Mi corazón grita por ti, buscando tu sonrisa para mí, mientras me llamas por mi nombre.

Batallas y sangre derramada por ti que no son más que meras situaciones que se pierden en el olvido, como mi recuerdo tuyo se pierde también en la oscuridad del olvido.

Recuerdos, plumas, alas, fragmentos del destino que se resquebrajan como el cristal del espejo en que me miro y no me reconozco, o no creo ver al chico de mis recuerdos.

Obsesionado con lo que pueda pasar en el futuro, viviendo en el pasado, el presente no es más que un suspiro que escapa de entre mis labios sellados.

Susurro un "Te quiero" que se pierde por el cielo, llevado por el viento, lejos de que tú puedas escucharlo.

Mis labios sellan todo lo que quiero decirte, porque sé que volverás a olvidarlo.

Y sé, que aquellos sentimientos no volverán, y que seré el único que reviva cada noche, cuando cierre los ojos, cuando sueñe, momentos pasados que tal vez deberían ser olvidados ya.

Y me pregunto, cuando todo esto acabe, ¿qué haré? Palabras que no pueden ser dichas mueren en mis labios mientras, una vez más, te alejas de mí, para volver a tu país, con tu familia, con tus amigos, con tu pueblo.

Nada me ata ya a aquel lugar, sino contara con la antigua casa en la que vivía con mi padre hasta que él se fue para siempre.

No soy más que un fragmento de los muchos que componen el destino del mundo. Siento cómo me rompo cada vez que diriges tu mirada hacia a mí.

Llega la noche, mientras la luna me sonríe y las estrellas lloran, mientras tú sueñas con recuerdos en los que yo no aparezco.

Cierro los ojos. Sueño. Te veo. Extiendes tus alas, sonríes, alzas el vuelo, y te alejas irremediablemente de mí.

Abro los ojos. Despierto. Te veo. ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado? Tus alas están rotas, yo las estoy recomponiendo. Entonces, ¿por qué sigues alejándote de mí?

Ya nada importa. Solo ansío volver a cerrar los ojos y soñar contigo.

Nuestros corazones rotos no son más que fragmentos de un destino aciago que nos persigue inexorable, sin poder ser evitado.

Sonríe, yo intentaré sonreír.

Extiende tus alas, las que yo habré reconstruido.

Alza el vuelo, que yo veré cómo te alejas, mientras una despedida escapa de mis labios.

Cierra tus ojos, que yo velaré tus sueños.

Sueña, yo ya no estaré en tus sueños.

Abre los ojos, yo seguiré a tu lado, por siempre.

Y sueño con que llegará el día en que me mires, sonrías, como en mis recuerdos, y… el día en que me llames, una vez más, por mi nombre: "Syaoran".

Cierro los ojos y sueño contigo.

Y el tiempo se detuvo aquel día… El día que soñé el cielo contigo.

**..**

Espero que les gustara! Les agradecería mucho que me dieran su opinión sobre este one-shot sobre los pensamientos de Syaoran! La verdad es que desde hace tiempo he querido escribir algo sobre TRC, pero, nunca me lo había propuesto y, bueno, cuando lo hice (y tuve tiempo) pensé que sería mejor escribir primero un one-shot! Así que, tal vez si veo que gusta me atreva a escribir una historia sobre TRC!

Weno,, muchísimas gracias por pasarse a leer! Plis, dejen sus reviews con sus comentarios, opiniones…

Muxas gracias por todo!

Dwww^^


End file.
